


i only want your soul wandering on my skin

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They fuck for the first time in a motel room.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 24





	i only want your soul wandering on my skin

They fuck for the first time in a motel room.

Sean could have never imagined this in a million years. Perhaps more. 

Daniel is pressed down onto the bed, fingers gripping the sheets. Tears still lingering from his earlier outburst, but the type of smile on his face was unmatched. 

He begs for more. He begs for his brother to drive into harder, faster, until he can’t take it anymore. He orgasms almost immediately when Sean wraps a hand around his little cock and squeezes.

They lay together afterwards, in the messy motel room, cuddled up together and thinking things that no children should think of.


End file.
